howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Drago's Army
This Army was led by the self-proclaimed "Dragon God" , Drago Bludvist, until the arrival of Grimmel the Grisly. History ''Dragons: Race to the Edge Last Auction Heroes Krogan, an alleged member of Drago's army, was sent to buy dragons from the Dragon Hunters' Chieftain Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction. Drago's man tried to buy by the last known Night Fury, Toothless. However, he left without the Night Fury when Berk's dragon riders freed the auction's dragons. Midnight Scrum Krogan appears again, where he knocks out Throk with a dart after a difficult battle and captures Hiccup in an attempt to get the bounty on him placed by Viggo Grimborn. Upon bringing Hiccup to Ryker Grimborn, he is betrayed and ambushed by several Dragon Hunters, whom he defeats. Later, Krogan attacks Hiccup, who had escaped during the ambush, stating that he would take him to Viggo himself to get the bounty. During their battle, Hiccup removes his mask and recognizes him as the same man who attempted to buy Toothless at Viggo's Dragon Auction, much to Hiccup's anger. When they both ends up hanging at the end of a cliff, Krogan grabs onto Hiccup's prosthetic leg and tells Hiccup to drag him up. However, much to his shock, Hiccup, still angry at him for attempting to buy Toothless, instead removes his prosthetic leg and sends the Krogan falling below. After the Dragon Riders rescues Hiccup, Ryker attempts to throw a dagger at him, only for Krogan, who is shown to have survived, to knock him out. Realizing that he is outnumbered, he jumps out of the cliff and escapes without a trace. Living on the Edge Krogan then took over the Dragon Hunters after the apparent demise of Viggo and captured the Death Song of Melody Island. He and the Hunters then used it to capture dragons. Return of Thor Bonecrusher Krogan then had several bandits hold the Outcasts' chief, Alvin the Treacherous for ransom. The bandits demanded to paid in Ice Tail Pike fish to secretly feed the army. However, they failed and were most likely executed for letting the dragon riders get involved. Krogan then formed a partnership with Viggo, who was still alive. Dawn of Destruction Krogan, his flyers, Viggo, and his hunters then worked together to take Dragon's Edge from the dragon riders under Hiccup Haddock III. They were succesful. How to Train Your Dragon 2 When he was boy and lost his family, Drago vowed to rise above dragons. Thus he set himself to conquer the world by using the dragons. During his conquests, he then found a Bewilderbeast hatchling and raised it with cruelty. He then assembled the army composed of human dragon trappers and captured dragons. Drago then went to a gathering of Chiefs on the Isle of Berk. There he demanded the chiefs to be commanded and follow him in order to end their war with the dragons. But the chiefs laughed at this and send him away. Drago then left and sent his armored dragons to burn the hall down. All but Stoick were killed. For the next 20 years, Drago built up his army; including tribes from faraway lands such as Slavic, Sami, Inuit, and Asiatic. He had many traps, weapons and armor made for his enslaved dragons. He used trappers such Eret to build up his army. Nothing else from Drago's human army remains until the end of the sequel, possibly returned to where they'd came. Dragons: Rise of Berk Drago's Naval Army appears repeatedly in this game in a 'Defend Berk' activity for players. Drago attacks Berk again and again from the sea with a collection of various ships. The player must send dragons to battle the ship and defeat them. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World At some point after the events of “How to Train Your Dragon 2”, the army was taken over by Grimmel the Grisly. Due to Grimmel being the new leader, it's unknown what Drago's role will be in this film. Whether Drago's been demoted due to his loss against Hiccup and Toothless or he and Grimmel are now equal partners and command the army together. Tribe Members #Drago Bludvist (Chieftain) ##Dragon Flyers (followers) ##Krogan (formerly) ##Grimmel the Grisly (Possible new leader) Trivia *This is the first tribe that does not have a specific name. *The Dragon Hunters also use Drago's symbol to almost brand Hiccup. ("Enemy of My Enemy") *The armor of Drago's men appears to be of Finnish or Kievan Rus design. *It is unknown why they never showed up on Berk during the final battle, even though Drago himself told them to meet him there. It Ian possible that they were heading there until Grimmel intercepted them and took over as their leader. *It appears that some members of Drago's Army are skilled fighters, as Krogan was able to hold his own against Throk and defeat several Dragon Hunters with ease. Gallery You are a steaming.jpg They have tracking dragons.jpg No extra charge.jpg Httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-6060.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7293.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7379.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7388.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7466.jpg httyd2-disneyscreencaps.com-7488.jpg dragos-follower?.png|Krogan in ''Race to the Edge. ROB-DragosFleet-DefendBerkActivity.JPG|In Dragons: Rise of Berk References Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Franchise Tribes Category:Drago Bludvist Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World